


关于霸总文学

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [16]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 非MCU一发完 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426690





	关于霸总文学

预警：PG级，沙雕OOC  
*setting：ABO，领证了孩子都有了，两个人在为小公主的圣诞舞台剧做排练  
-  
“别，别以为这样，这样我就会原谅你！我告诉你——”  
“Cut！”  
彼得如释重负地长出一口气，几乎要累得直接瘫倒在沙发上，余光瞟见坐在对面的托尼用台本捂着脸窃笑，有点恼羞成怒，只不过怒火的火苗才刚刚冒出个头，就被摩根无情地掐断了。  
“Papa演得太糟糕了，”  
小姑娘气呼呼地趴到他膝盖上，彼得连忙把她往里挪了下，生怕她摔下去。  
“我都说了我不擅长这个……”  
他有点心虚地为自己辩解。  
“可是Dad就演的很好啊！”  
摩根指向坐在对面沙发上的托尼，被点到名的男人耸耸肩，对上彼得羞愤欲绝的眼神，摆出一副我也无能为力的表情。  
“……你们老师难道不觉得，这个剧本很有问题吗？”  
有种自己在被这一大一小压榨的感觉，彼得崩溃地扶着额头。天，他觉得自己需要静静。  
“不觉得呀，”  
摩根一副非常理所应当的语气，“大家都认为很有创意。”  
大家？  
彼得僵硬地扫了一眼诸如“女人，你这是在玩火”和“你成功引起了我的注意”的台词，开始深刻反思自己难道真的和前沿脱轨太长时间了吗？  
“Papa连台词都念不好，”  
女孩鼓着脸，手脚并用地爬下来，穿着睡裙直接跑到另一边，“Dad！”  
托尼把她抱到怀里，心领神会地低头扫了一眼台本，然后抬头，对着彼得露出一个有点戏谑的笑容。  
“我的甜心，你知道我总是愿意把一切都给你的。”  
——太犯规了！  
彼得脸色通红地垂下头，努力忽略自己脸上扩散的热度，心里恼恨得要命。  
光是被这样的眼神注视着，他就根本没办法对托尼说出那些过分的话啊！  
摩根开心地使劲点头，和托尼击了下掌，“Perfect！Dad最棒了！”  
男人低头亲了亲她的额头，“好了，little princess，今天就练到这里吧，你该去睡觉了。”  
摩根小小地打了个哈欠，好像确实有些困了。彼得走过来把她抱到卧室里，给她盖好被子。  
小姑娘拽住他的手，“Papa讲睡前故事。”  
彼得还没来得及说什么，就被托尼抢了话。  
“今天没有睡前故事，”男人凑过来，俯身轻轻点了下女孩的额头，“Daddy和Papa要去忙着帮你实现生日愿望了。”  
摩根眨眨眼，慢慢把下半张脸缩进被子里，小幅度地点了点头。  
“Wow，cool。”  
彼得一脸莫名其妙，直到从摩根的房间里出来还是云里雾里，“什么生日愿望？她不是谁都不告诉吗，你怎么知道的？”  
“噢，没什么，”  
托尼很淡然地耸耸肩，突然一把把他抱起来。“她跟我说想要个弟弟了。”  
…………  
彼得：……？？！

——FIN


End file.
